Bella and her PERIOD
by GummyBear1901
Summary: Bella is left with the Cullen's for the week because Charlie is a detective and has a case to tend to. Adventure the danger with them as Bella is on her period.
1. uh oh

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO.**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME:* Curses under breath* NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

**Ok so Bella started her period early and she has to stay with the Cullens for a week because**

**Charlie is a detective and found a case. What will this week bring. Will she be a happy girl**

**this week? I don't think so.**

**BPOV**

Hmmpphh. Out of all the weeks out of the year, out of 52 to be exact **(Not sure if it is 52 **

**exactly)** Charlie had to choose this week August 15th to find a case in Baja, California. And

out of all the days today I had to start my period. I'm not the happiest teenager on the planet

right now. I hope Alice has a vision and see whats coming to her family because I sure in heck

and not in the mood for explaining anything let alone say one word. I went to the bathroom

and changed my tampon before Edward came to pick me up. I gathered my clothes, pjs, and

my bathroom stuff and crammed it into my already overstuffed bag and headed downstairs.

Edward will be here any minute. I entered the kitchen where a note layed for me on the

counter. I picked it up.

_Bella,_

_I know it's that time of the week...Anyways try to be _

_nice to the Cullens. They were nice enough to take you_

_for the week. _

_p.s. I bought some midol for you. It's in the bathroom_

_cuboard. _

_Love, Dad_

I felt my face go red. I grabbed the note and threw it in my pocket and went back upstairs

to get the midol.

**APOV**

Edward went to go pick up Bella. I have a whole list of things we can do this week. Yay!

Shopping,makeovers,chick flicks, truth or truth **(It's a girls game)**,ect... That's when my mind

went blank.

_Edward pulled up with Bella. I sat there in Jasper's arms while blocking my mind_

_so Edward couldn't read it. _

_"EDWARD OPEN MY DOOR!" Bella yelled at him. _

_"Sorry love." He said giving her her favorite crooked smile. _

_"SORRY DOESN'T CUT THE CAKE!" __**(i LIKE CAKE) **_

_"OHH CAKE! EDWARD I WANT SOME CAKE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE." She grabbed right hold of _

_her shirt and almost picked him of the ground. I could tell Jasper was helping her get mad._

_"Yes love." Edward said terrified. Bella stomped towards the door._

End of vision.

That can only mean thing. It's Bella's time of the month. 1st things first. Call Edward or tell

Esme to make a cake. Call Edward or tell Esme to make a cake. Call Edward or tell Esme to

make a cake. Decisions, Descisions... Tell Esme to make a cake.

"Esme!" I hollered as I walked down the stairs.

"Yes dear?" She called back.

"I saw a vision about Bella on her period and she's gonna want cake."

"Oh ok. What kind?"

"Chocolate with rainbow frosting." **(Does rainbow frosting even exist?)** I heard her gather

all the bowls and pans she needed and started making Bella's cake. Then Emmett came

bursting through the door with Jasper. They were outside playing football in the mud.

"Woahhh before you guys come in you need to clean all the mud of." Esme shouted. Thank

god I was the one around here that got the visions.

"C'mon guys." I grinned and lead them out back. There I had hooked up a hose and made sure

the water was extremelly hot. They were expecting it to be cold. Well this was gonna burn

all of there vampire skin off. I turned it on and sprayed Jasper down. And yes I got every spot.

Then it was Emmett's turn he looked at me and grinned.

"Rosalie!" I shouted.

"What?" She said in an irrated tone poping her head out the window.

"Your hubby needs cleaning." I told her.

"Fine." She jumped through the opened window and took the hose. I let her and Emmett

have there privacy as I kissed Jasper. Then the hose stopped so I walked back over. I looked

at Emmett he was clean then I looked at Rosalie and she had Emmett hand prints all over her.

"I don't wanna know." I said. Rosalie flew right back into the window and Emmett followed.

I took Jasper's hand and walked around the front of the house and we sat in the lovesear

outside deciding to wait for Bella and Edward.

**EDPOV**

I parked my car in Bella's driveway and got to the door and knocked. A minute later she

opened the door. I bent down to kiss her but, she walked right pass me and opened her

door and slammed it. Stunned I walked back to my car and opened the door and shut it

quietly.

"Hello love." I said giving her my crooked smile. She just put her hand up giving the talk

to the hand. Then she turned and looked out the window. So I decided to not talk to be on

the safe side. When we got to the house I got out and not wanting to bother her I walked

right up to Alice. Before I could say anything Bella yelled.

"EDWARD OPEN MY DOOR!"

"Sorry love." I said giving her her favorite crooked smile.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT THE CAKE!" **(i LIKE CAKE) **

"OHH CAKE! EDWARD I WANT SOME CAKE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE." She grabbed right hold of

my shirt and almost picked me of the ground. I could tell Jasper was helping her get mad.

"Yes love." I said terrified not wanting to argue. Bella stomped towards the door.

"What did I do to get this punishment."I mumbled. Alice giggled. I gave her the

death stare and walked in after Bella. This was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	2. Don't Move Or The Jeep Gets It!

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO.**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME:* Curses under breath* NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"What did I do to get this punishment."I mumbled. Alice giggled. I gave her the _

_death stare and walked in after Bella. This was going to be a long week._

Thats when I saw it. A note fell out of Bella's pocket. I looked at Alice she shrugged. I went

and picked it up.

_Bella,_

_I know it's that time of the week...Anyways try to be _

_nice to the Cullens. They were nice enough to take you_

_for the week. _

_p.s. I bought some midol for you. It's in the bathroom_

_cuboard. _

_Love, Dad_

That time of the week? Midol? What the heck is that suppose to mean? I looked over at Alice

she shrugged again.

" I don't remember much from my human life Edward ask Carlisle." She suggested. I followed

after Bella into the house. I checked to see where she was. I went into the living room

Emmett and Rosalie were in the love seat making out while watching Valentine's Day. I

grimaced.

"Can't you 2 find anything better to do?" I asked angerly. They broke apart looked at me then

each other for a few seconds and looked back at me and shook their head. They continued

making out. Yuck. I pratically ran down the hall to get away from them. The living room is full

of lust. I bet Jasper is about to go crazy. I heard a scream then a _thud thud thud_. I pulled back

the curtain and peeked out the window. Jasper was banging his head against the large spruce

tree by Esme's garden while Alice was trying to stop him. I closed the curtain and walked into

the kitchen which was not the most pratical move. Bella was there and so was Esme. Esme

was in the process of making smores, chocolate shakes, jelly doughnuts, carmael candy ,

rocky road icecream and she just set out a five layer chocolate cake with rainbow frosting.

Bella was on a stool looking at the cake licking her lips. Then she pounced on the cake making

it fly all over the kitchen. Bella was covered in chocolate cake from head to toe. She grabbed

fistfulls and fistfulls of cake and shoving it into her now chipmunk cheeks. WOW I never have

seen this side of Bella before.

"Esme..." I asked quietly not taking my eyes off from Bella.

"Yes Edward?" She sked moving around the kitchen like a busy bee.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked my eyes still on Bella.

"In his study." She answered promptly.

"Ok..."I trailed off Bella glared at me waiting for me to get out of the kitchen so she could

finish eating her cake. I shouldn't let her eat that much sugar but, I'm afraid she will bite my

head off if I don't let her. I exited the kitchen and whispered

"Good luck Esme." She just sighed. I walked up the stairs reading the note over again. I

knocked on his door.

"Come in." Carlisle whispered. I opened the door and it creaked.

"Edward." He smiled.

"Carlisle I found this note it fell out of Bella's pocket and I'm afraid I don't understand." I said

while my forehead creased. Then Carlisle got in a long story... I wonder how Bella is...

**BPOV**

I sat glaring at Edward hopefully he would leave and I wouldn't have to yell at him. Stupid

vampires. Do they anything else but, stare? He asked Esme something and then walked out

of the kitchen still staring at me. If he doesn't leave in 3 seconds I'm gonna scream at him.

3

2

He left. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. I wanted to scream at him. Oh well there's always Emmett to yell at.

Mhhhhhhhhhhh. The kitchen smelled all sweet and yummy. Sugarrr! MUST HAVE!

Esme set a big plate of 20 to 30 smores in front of me. I praised the lord then dug in.

Chocolate and marshmellow was smeared all over my face but, I didn't really care.

"That was really good Esme." I told her all filled up.

"Thanks Bella." She said. I yawned and streched.

"Bella there is a bed upstairs in Edward's room you can sleep in." She said sweetly. Stupid

vampire! Stop spending money on me. I refuse to sleep up there.

"Nah I'll sleep on the couch." I told her then got up. I started dragging my feet down the hall.

I got into the living room and Emmett and Rosalie were making out on the couch. I grimaced.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT BREAK IT UP!" I yelled. They turned to stare at me then they continued

to make out. I was now furious.

"I MEAN IT! GET THE HELL OFF THE COUCH I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" I screeched.

"No." Emmett said. That's it! They will listen even if I have to beat them to death with a

baseball bat! OHhhhhhh...I ran upstairs surprisingly not falling. I went to the closet through

the baseball stuff. Aha! I found a nice heavy metal bat.

"Muwahahahhahahahaa!" I yelled. I better hurry up before Alice comes in. I ran back down

the stairs to the livign room.

"MOVE IT OR LOOSE YOUR HEAD!" I screeched. They stared at me in disbelief. Then Alice

came in and had to spoil my fun.

"Bella? Put the bat down." Alice yelled.

"NO! NEVER!" I yelled back. She ran up to me and grabbed my bat.

"Bella...Bella Bella. If your gonna hurt them do it right." She told me softly smiling. She

handed me the bat and picked me up and ran me out to the garage. Ohhhh so hurt their cars.

Rosalie and Emmett ran out to the garage I handed Alice the bat and there eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't." Rosalie hissed.

"Try me." Alice hissed back with lots of venom. Muwhahahahahahaha go ALICE!

"Go Bella." She nodded towards the living room. Emmett moved to stop Bella but, ALice was

faster she dented his jeep door.

"Move again and both vehicles get it." She smiled.

"Alice I love you." I whispered. She smiled in return. I headed back inside. I went to the couch

and plopped myself down on it. I can't wait till tonight cause I yell a lot at night. I tried hard

not to be moody to people today so I can save my voice so I can screech loud.

MJWAJHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! I AM A GENUIS! I have some pranks to pull too. I sighed.

This is gonna be a fun week after all. I drifted into a deep deep sleep.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	3. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys author's note. I know you've waitied a bit for the stories to be**

**updated but, there's some porblems going on in my life right now so I'm not going to be able**

**to update soon. I'm sorry. I will do the best I can to sort things out and continue writing. : )**

**GummyBear1901 : D**


	4. Prank Emmett

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO.**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME:* Curses under breath* NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_MJWAJHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! I AM A GENUIS! I have some pranks to pull too. I sighed._

_This is gonna be a fun week after all. I drifted into a deep deep sleep. _

I would up in a familiar pair of ice cold arms. I looked up to see Edward but, it wasn't.

"Emmett! What are you doing let me go.!" I screamed.

"Chill Bella I wanted to sit on the couch and watch t.v. but, you were in the way." He said

putting his hands up in defense. I sighed.

"Want to play a game?" Emmett asked smiling.

"No. I need a human moment." I went upstairs and into the bathroom and looked

everywhere then I found Alice had put my bag in her I grinned. Thank god she can she the

future. I searched my bag for the box of tampons. I grabbed one and took some midol. After

I took out my tampon and went pee and put a new one in. I went over to the sink and

washed me hands. I looked at the bathroom clock. It was 5:13. I had to put my 1st prank in

action. It's going to be on Emmett but, I was going to need help. I closed the bathroom door

and walked down the hallway and knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in Bella." She sang. I opened the door and walked in. Her bedroom still looked the

same except her closet.

"Alice I need your help with some pranks." I grinned.

"Ok? Who first?"

"Emmett. They all know I'm on my period so I want to make their life as miserable as

possible." Ohhhhhh muwahahahhahaha.

"Ok for Emmett we should use this secret invisible cloak the Volturi gave to me and we

dissguise our voices and scare him so he runs into the kitchen. Then i'll run you there and you

become visible and you will give him hell." She grinned devilishy. I high fived her then we

ventured downstiars in the invisible cloak. We starting using our voices so we sounded like

ghosts. He immediatley jumped off the couch and started staring wide eyed all around.

"OMG It's the ghost of Christmas past coming back to haunt me." Emmett shrieked. Alice

and I were about to burst out in laughter. I put my hand over her mouth and she put hers

over mine.

"OooooOooooo Emmetttttttt" Alice said ghostly.

"What do you want from me I'll do anything but, don't kill me I'm to young to die!" Emmett

sobbed collapsing on his knees. Haha ooohhhhh cramp ouchy I quickly grabbed my side.

Right then Edward came down the stairs. He took one look at Emmett on the floor.

"Did you hear me or not I'm too young to die?" Emmett growled. Edward had a I don't want

to know just get me out of here look on his face. He slowly crept up the stairs until he

stepped on the creeky one then Emmett whiped around and Edward froze.

"Eddie poooo save me the ghost of Christmas past is here to haunt me!" Emmett sobbed

holding onto Emmetts's leg. Edward tried to shake him off but he couldn't so he gave up.

He walked back downstairs with Emmett.

"Emmett there are np such things as-" He was saying but Alice cut him off.

"Give me Rosalieeeeee or Bellaaaaaaaa diessssssssssss." Alice shrieked. We watched

Edward's face change to 10 different emoctions in 3 seconds. We heard a scream (yes girly)

upstairs from Jasper. Muwahahahahah it's working. We looked at Emmett his eyes got

wider then he gasped then fainted. Edward was gone in a blur and quickly returned with

a rather upset Rosalie.

"Edward you dummy I was polishing my car-" He put a hand over her mouth and all you could

hear was mumbling.

"Here you go all mighty ghost." Edward said kneeling down and bowing. Alice and I stepped

right in front of Rosalie. As quick as a flash Alice got her under the cloak and put a hand over

her mouth. Rosalie saw us and then looked at the cloak and relaxed. We all stared at Emmett

who's mouth was wide open.

"THE GHOST ATE MY ROSALIE!" Emmett boomed jumping to it's feet.

"Emmmmmetttttttt!" Rosalie said.

"Rose." He whispered.

Then we moved around so they could tell we were moving.

"Please don't eat me." Edward and Emmett said at the same time. We laughed silently then

we wondered into the kitchen.

"Edwarddddd Emmeeetttttt" I said. Then Alice pushed me out of the cloak.

_Zip_

_Zip_

They both appeared in front of me.

"EDWARD WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE'S YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO GET ME?" I yelled.

"I I I-" I cut him off

"GO GET THEM OR THE PIANO GETS IT!" I said laughing evily and crazy. Edward looked at me

in disbelief.

"Watch me." I said simply. Alice slipped me a sledge hammer and I beat the crap out of

his piano. Muwahahhahahaha!

"I'll get the chocolate don't hurt Carly anymore please." He whispered in pain.

_Zip_

Edward was gone. Now I turned to Emmett.

"AND YOU!" I screamed pointing at Emmett. He looked around them pointed to himself

and mouthed me.

NO THE IDIOT STANDING NEXT TO YOU!" I yelled outraged.

"Oh okay." He sighed and left. Alice handed me a lighter and chainsaw. I chased Emmett

around with these items him screaming like a maniac and me laughing like a mad women.

"I shall get you Emmett McCartney Cullen!" I laughed he cried then ran upstairs and locked

the door behind him. Meanwhile Edward drove in gave me 5 bags of chocolate backed away

slowly and then disappered fast. I ran inside high fived Rosalie and Alice.

"Stage one completed." I grinned.

"Tomorrow we should prank..."

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	5. Prank Jasper

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Stage one completed." I grinned._

_"Tomorrow we should prank Jasper." Alice sang devily._

Pranking Jasper would be rather amusing, you know because he's the one who can feel

emotions and such. Oh, I knew there was a reason why I existed.

"Come on Bella, time for the human to go to bed." Alice said pointing towards Edward's

room.

"But... but... I don't wanna." I whinned.

"And why not?" Alice asked.

" I don't need a damn reason, I'm not tired! Don't get up in my grill about it either!" I shouted

furiously.

**APOV**

"Well someone has a hair across their..." I started to think, then I saw Edward glaring at me

from around the corner. What did I say it wrong? I asked in my head. Or do you prefer this

one... Well someone has a tampon shoved up their..."

"Alice that's enough" yelled a very scared and pale faced Edward. I grinned evily as I skipped

away.

**EPOV**

I nearly fainted at Alice's last thought.

"Alice that's enough!" I yelled very nervous. Alice just grinned evily as she skipped away.

"Edward!" Bella screamed breaking me out of my trance.

"Your mother is a *beep beep beep*ing*beep*lorem ipsum*beep beep beep*admiumvenium*beep beep beep beep*turolagulio*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* hippopotamus*beep beep beep beep beep beep* Republican *beep beep beep* Daniel Radcliffe *beep beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep beep beep* in a castle far away where no one can hear you *beep beep beep beep beep beep* soup *beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep* Mickey Mouse *beep beep* with a stick of dinomite *beeeeeepppp* magical *beep beep beep beep* ALAKAZAM!" Bella sighed as

she passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Emmett!" I screeched running downstairs with a metal pole.

"AHHHHH!" Emmett screamed (very girly) jumping up off the couch. He jumped so high he

landed in the chandeler.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU TEACH BELLA THE ANCIENT WIZARD SWEAR?"

"Because she threatened to beat me up." He whimpered from above.

"Good god man your a VAMPIRE she's a HUMAN! You could kick her a$$ anyday!" I reminded

him.

"Oh yea that's right." Emmett whispered thoughtfully as he hopped down from the

chandeler.

"I'm not letting you off easy Emmett!" Edward yelled running after Emmett with his pole.

"Voldemorts nipple!" He screamed running outside, Edward following him.

**ESPOV**

I heard screaming then a huge thud. I stopped breathing. What the heck were they up to

now? I set down my freshly cut tulips and drew back the curtain so I could peek out the

window.

I saw half an Emmett sticking out of a tree with a furious Emmett smacking his bum over and

over again. I sighed and went back to kitchen to go take the fresh cheescake out of the oven.

**EMPOV**

"Oww Edward that hurt's!" I shrieked with my eyes closed. He just ignored me and kept

hitting my butt.

"If you keep it up Edward I'm going to still believe your gay." I crossed my fingers hopefully

that did it.

"Screw off!" Edward shouted sticking the pole up my butt. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

My eyes flew open in shock.

"Holy crap!" I screamed, I'm a shish kabob! MY dream came true!

"Ow, WTF?" I looked up and there was a squirell feasting on my brains.

"DO YOU MIND?" I said nostrils flaring. Wrong move. The little fluffy things tail flickered

then it started going all Chuck Norris on my a$$.

12 hours later...

"Ow, Ow, Ow" When will this end?

2 hours later...

"WTF? Do you ever sleep?"

5 hours later...

"Listen here you little punk don't make me go physco on your...

3 hours later...

**BPOV**

"OWWWWWW!" I screamed waking up in the... hallway? Edward came out of nowhere.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing." I mumbled looking down. Damn cramps.

Bella's log - Day 2 of my period. Feels like Hell.

"I need a human moment." I rushed to the bathroom changed washed my hands and then ran

for my holy of life to Alice's room. Well more like her door. More like I RAN INTO her DOOR.

Confused and disoriented I got up clumsily " When did that get there?"

I hear Alice giggle and I slammed open her door.

"Ready?" I screamed.

"Oh yea!" She giggled.

"I have a plan just follow my lead Bella."

We walked downstairs and Alice knocked 3 times on the wall. A door slid open.

"How..." I trailed off.

"Oh ya know..." She smiled. We walked inside through winding corridors that had Taylor

Lautner posters platered all over the walls.

"Were almost there... here.." She handed me a paintball gun and she took out a camera.

She put her finger to her lip and whispered follow me.

She opened a door very slowly and it didn't even creek. At all.

Inside revealed Jasper with a room full of kittens. He kissed them and cuddled with them and

yuck.

"Now." I shot Jasper with paintballs while Alice took pictures.

"WTH? ALICE, BELLA?" He yelled. Alice and I broke out laughing so hard.

"Let's look at the pictures." They were sooo funny! Jasper was trying to shield himself with

his cats and failed. His FACE hahaha! There were not enough words to explain.

"BELLA!" I turned around in time to see an insane kitten with red eyes flying at my face.

Oh crap.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	6. Blood Ice Cream

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO.**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME:* Curses under breath* NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Let's look at the pictures." They were sooo funny! Jasper was trying to shield himself with_

_his cats and failed. His FACE hahaha! There were not enough words to explain._

_"BELLA!" I turned around in time to see an insane kitten with red eyes flying at my face._

_Oh crap._

Alice casually pushed me out of the way grabbed the kitten and observed it.

"Oh noo... Carlisle is going to kill you!" Alice said laughing tossing the kitten back over to

Jasper.

"Wellll... not if you don't let him."

"Yaaaaa...right. C'mon Bella we need to post these pictures on facebook." Alice helped me

up and we ran off giggling while Jasper started banging his head against the wall.

". I'm so stupid." He mumured from the distance. Alice closed the secret door

and we ran up the stairs to Carlisle's study. Knock Knock.

"Come in!"

"Carlisle we are really busy right now so we won't come in but, we thought we would tell

you Jasper hoarded 100 kittens in his secret chamber and turned them into vampires."

Alice said very seriously. As she closed the door I burst out laughing at Carlisle's confused

angry face. We giggled and ran too Edward's room.

"JASPPPPERRR!" We heard Carlisle scream.

"GET OVER HERE NOW." There was a long pause. *Spank. Spank. Spank*

"YAOOWW"

"Maybe this will teach you to not do stupid things!" We laughed some more then saw

Edward reading on his comforter with an eyebrow raised. I winked at Alice and got up.

"Edward! I want a hug!" I said pouting.

"Awhhh!" He said walking over to me with his arms out ready to give me a bear hug.

When he got in front of me I quickly pushed him out of his window.

"Nahhh, I changed my mind." I shrugged while closing the window. Edward sighed and

continued reading where he landed.

"Alice..." I whinned.

" I'm sick of pranking only one person at a time, let's cause hell for everyone."

"Good IDEAAA" Alice smiled thoughtfully.

"ooohhhh, ohhhh! I have an idea!" Help me make dinner for everyone!"

"We don't eat.."

"No but, you drink blood." I smiled devishly.

Alice then had a vision and she smiled.

"I will be back in 2 hours." Then she vanished.

I sighed.. Then it hit me. Again.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Edward burst through the window.

"Bella? Love you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! It's my leg..." Edward observed my leg while I smashed a pie in his face

"BELLA THAT WASN'T FUNNY.!"

"SHUT UP EDWARD, I OUTRANK YOU IN EVERY WAY, NOW GO GET ME SOME MUFFINS,BTW

YOU LOST THE GAME!" Edward sulked away.

_5 minutes later..._

"mmmmmm... Edward I want a foot massage!"

_42 minutes later_

"EDWARD SING TO ME!"

_1 second later_

"YOU SUCK! STRIP FOR ME!"

_1 hour and 3 minutes later_

*Snooreee*

_10 minutes later_

"BELLA! I got it!" Alice's voice rung in my ear.

"Damn it Alice she just fell asleep!" Edward said walking away in the nude,crying.

"Buuu Edward nooo com baccc!" I said with whipped cream in my mouth.

"Uhmm haha.. Bella come on come on!"

"Uhm how about blood smoothie?"

"Noo blood icecream!"

"YES!" Alice and I got up and snuck downstairs on our tippy toes to the kitchen. *pop*

*pop*.Both our heads scouted out the kitchen to make sure Esme was nowhere to be found.

"CLEAR!" I shouted. Alice grabbed my arm and put her hand over my mouth.

"Oops." I smiled weakly at her. *THUD THUD THUD* We peaked our heads out the door to see

Carlisle ninja rolled down the stairs in his white coat, a mask on and a pair of gloves.

"Let's do this people!" He shouted while clapping his hands and walking into the kitchen.

"Knife!" Carlisle shouted. Was he insane? I glanced at Alice and she shrugged.

"KNIFEEE!" Carlisle yelled impatiently. I scrambled around the kitchen and quickly found

a knife.

"Here, my holy master." I said while bowing down.

"Now where is the patient?" Carlisle said looking around.

"Carlisle." Alice stated.

"We are not in the hospital."

"Oh. Sorry force of habit whenever I hear clear.." There was a long pause.

"This is awkward.. I'm just... ah.. I'm just going to go... look a monkey!" Carlisle shouted

while pointing at the naked Edward swinging from a tree. Carlisle sprinted upstairs and

slammed his door.

"AW WHAT THE HELL! EDWARD!" I shouted.

"Leave him Bella. Let's start supper." Ohh yea I know, I'm going to hell.

_13 minutes later..._

"Sh*t, I hope Esme likes red pot holders!"

_29 minutes later..._

"Bella! You forgot to put on the li- *BOOM*...F*ck"

_5 minutes later..._

"Alice? Where do you guys keep the fire extinguisher?"

"We don't have one..."

"Edward! We need to borrow your body!"

"Why?"

"To throw at the fire!"

"WTF BELLAA!"

"Yea... did I mention there was a fire..."

"No..."

"Sh*t"

_5 hours later_

*DING DING DING*

"Everyone, Bella and I made supper!" Alice shouted. Everyone slowly entered the room.

"We made blood icecream!" I cheered. I heard murmurs from everyone as they took their

seats at the dinner table.

"Here you go." Alice said as she finished giving out gormet bowls of blood icecream.

Jasper took the first bite.

"This is really good!" Then everyone dinned in.

"Mmmm so sweet and delicious." Esme commented taking the first spoonful.

"What's the ingredients?" Carlisle asked delightfuly enjoying his ice cream.

"2 bowls of ice and two deer.!" Alice beemed.

"How is it so sweet?"Emmett asked.

"Well, I threw a couple of Bella's tampons in." Alice addmitted shyly. Everyone stopped

eating with a spoonful in there mouth. Jasper's eyes bulged and he swallowed his spoon.

Alice rushed over to pound it out of his chest while he was choking. Edward ran away with

everyone's bowl flushing it down the toilet giving her tampons a proper funeral. Emmett

shoved a cactus in his mouth because it was the thing nearest to him. Rosalie plucked all the

prickles out of his mouth while he cried like a little baby. Carlisle and Esme sighed and went

upstairs. I well I was still shocked.

"YOU PUT BELLA'S WHAT IN!" I yelled.

"I put in your tampons. It adds flavor. Alice admitted. Then Jasper coughed up the spoon

which hit me right in the eye and knocked me out. What a normal day with the Cullens.


End file.
